Don't Stop Me Now
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Sirius Black is getting married to Marlene McKinnon in a few days. That is if a surprise reunion with his ex-lover Remus Lupin doesn't change everything.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure, Eastern Funfair's Bingo, Southern Funfair's Test Your Strength, Northern Funfair's Jolly Jukebox on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Captain America, Steve Roger (trait) stubborn, Uniform (object) house tie, and Compass (trope) long lost love**

**Eastern Funfair's Bingo - Slash board, Sirius/Remus**

**Southern Funfair's Test Your Strength - God prompts Wolfstar**

**Jolly Jukebox - Don't Stop Me Now by Queen**

**Word Count without Author's Note is 1,408 words. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Don't Stop Me Now. **

Tonight all Sirius Black wanted to do was a have a good time. It was his last night as a free man, or so he'd thought at the time being, and he and his best man James Potter wanted to it up. He was after all going to be married to Marlene McKinnon in two days. Best to get his jollies out now before it was too late.

"Here," James giggles like a man, having already drank a couple of strong alcoholic drinks at the last bar they'd been at. "Let's go in this one. It looks nice and bright and fun in there." He pulled Sirius firmly by the arm towards the door of the bar.

"James," Sirius began hesitantly, "I don't think this bar is for us."

"No. We're going on, Padfoot. I think this is just the place for us to come tonight." He didn't let go of Sirius's arm and began pulling all the more insistently on the dark haired man's arm. He knew that Remus would be here tonight. He remembered his best friends going on a couple of dates but being too stubborn to come out to the public. He couldn't figure it out when the duo went their separate ways. Sirius and Remus were made for each other.

"Fine, Prongs," Sirius says allowing himself to be lead into the bar. "But if one person in here comes onto me we are leaving. I'm getting married soon."

"Whatever you say, Pads." James smirked as his plan to get Sirius and Remus back together was set into motion. "Let's sit at the bar and order more drinks."

"Do you really think that you need any more alcohol in your system, James?" Sirius was starting to get a bit concerned for his best friend. He'd been wanting to go out drinking more and more since Sirius and Marlene announced their engagement.

"I'll be fine," James waved Sirius's concern off. It was all part of his plan to get Remus and Sirius closer. He'd get totally plaster and Remus would have to help Sirius bring him home. Hopefully that would rekindle something for the duo. He waved over a bartender and order a couple of drinks for himself and Sirius.

############################################################################

"Do you really think that you need any more alcohol in your system, James?" the voice that still ignited a fire in Remus's system asked James Potter as he teetered on his barstool ordering yet another drink.

He didn't hear the reply because he was so lost in the sight of Sirius Black. Sirius hadn't changed a bit since the last time that Remus had seen him. He hadn't meant to lose touch with Sirius or James. But being that near Sirius and not being able to be with the man he loved would have hurt him so much more than keeping in touch.

It hadn't been his idea to break up with Sirius Black. If Remus had had his way they'd have stayed together. But their love was like a shooting star flaming through the sky. There one minute and gone like that the next. The next thing he knew Sirius had asked Marlene to marry him out of nowhere and she'd agreed.

"Remus," James called out eagerly waving him over, almost falling off his barstool in his drunken state, "come sit with us."

Remus sighed as Sirius caught sight of him, a smile crossing the other man's face as he waved Remus over. Walking over he figured he'd chat and catch up the duo at the bar before making some pretense to leave. He didn't need to see Sirius a few days before he married the woman who'd taken his place.

"Sir," the bartender was saying to James, "if you continue to make a fool of yourself we will be forced to kick you and your friends out."

"You can't do that," James drunkenly tells the man.

"That's it," the bartender motions to someone standing behind James, "I've been nice until now but you have to leave, buddy."

"Sorry about him," Sirius says getting up before the bouncers can get any closer. "We'll just take him home, then."

Sirius forces James off his stool, almost loosing his feet when James stumbles, bringing the drunk man's arm over his shoulder. He started to stumble towards the door when he felt James's weight become less. Looking over he sighed as Remus brought James's other arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you, Remus," he said as they maneuvered James through the crowd of men and women dancing.

"James, stop that," Sirius chided as James got his arm away from Sirius and promptly pinched the bottom of one the dancing men nearest them. He promptly apologized for James actions before propelling the drunk man forward.

"Remus," James says words slurring a bit, "was Sirius this much of a downer when the two of you were bumping uglies during sixth year?" He begins to chuckle while whispering "bumping uglies" over and over again to himself.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Prongs," Sirius sighed a bright red blush coloring his cheeks as several men turned in their direction giving Sirius and Remus the once over. "That was a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long ago," Remus muttered under his breathe.

"Moony's right," James giggled like a mad man. "It wasn't that long ago at all." He went on to mention walking in on Sirius and Remus several times that summer vacation.

"It's time play the quiet game, Prongs," Remus said with a smile. At least until we get you either to your home or my apartment. We don't need anyone else seeing you like this. Or hearing the things you've been spouting. Or least Sirius doesn't. "If you speak before we get back to my apartment you loss the game. Deal?"

"You bet," James chuckles some more before going quiet.

Sirius looks over at Remus gratefully. The two of them take the not to long walk to Remus's apartment across the street from the bar. It was strange that Remus never mentioned living near a bar at all. It looked like a nice apartment building. White stucco exterior, about four floors or so.

They struggled through the door and then towards Remus's door which was just around the corner.

"This is me," Remus said opening the door.

The apartment was rather much bigger than the last place Remus had had. This living room/dinning room/kitchen area was rather spacious. Open concept. Remus lead them through this area to one of the two bedrooms the apartment had.

"James can stay here," Remus told Sirius helping lay James on the bed. "If you want I can take the couch and you the bed." Remus removed James's shoes and pulled a blanket over the man who was now dead to the world.

"I think I'm alright sharing the bed with you, Remus," Sirius says wondering why they'd broken up to begin with now that he was in close proximity to Remus again. He'd been hoping to avoid getting this close to Remus again for this particular reason. Every fiber of his being was screaming to feel Remus's touch. To have Remus's lips hard against his own. Even though he was with Marlene he still thought of Remus frequently.

"Only if you're sure, Sirius," Remus says going to walk towards his bedroom and get ready for bed.

As though this was permission from Remus Sirus pinned the sandy haired man against the wall kissing him passionately.

"Sirius," Remus moaned against Sirius's lips.

"Remus," Sirius answered pushing Remus against the bedroom door. Fumbling for the doorknob he smirked into the kiss. Now this was the sort of good time I was looking for, he thought as he caught sight of Remus's old school uniform. "Change into this," Sirius suggests twirling Remus's house tie around his finger. Maybe reliving the glory days of their relationship would bring them close like they were back then. There was one thing Sirius Black did know though. He sure didn't want this to stop at all. Merlin help him.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Don't Stop Me Now. The next chapter will be the fallout of Sirius and Remus's reunion. Plus James Potter and his wife make an appearance too.**


End file.
